sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmilla Pines
Carmilla Pines is a notorious treasure huntress and the godmother of Nick Hawley. She became a Vetala and a worshipper of Kali. History Early Life Carmilla Pines got legal custody of the newly-orphaned, twelve-year-old Nick Hawley when his parents died in a car crash on Christmas Eve. Under her care, Hawley learned the treasure hunters' tricks of the trade. After young Hawley witnessed her commit a brutal murder, he ran away from her and their paths never crossed again until a decade later. With the help of a middleman by the name of Patrick McKenna, Carmilla was finally able to rendezvous with the runaway Hawley. Finding Nick After ten years of searching for him, Carmilla met up with the runaway Nick Hawley whom she affectionately calls as "Nicky", much to the man's ire. Carmilla persistently begged him to help her steal an artifact from the Knox Estate, claiming that Hawley owes her a favor. Hawley reluctantly agrees to help her. Later that night, Carmilla and Hawley break into the Police Archives to steal the Architectural Map of the Knox Estate. The two of them got into a brief encounter with Ichabod Crane and the Mills sisters. Carmilla nearly killed Jenny Mills but she was warded off by the arrow from Van Helsing's Crossbow which was fired by Ichabod Crane. In Carmilla's hideout, Hawley opted to leave her as he already kept his end of the bargain. Carmilla, however, begs Hawley to help her one last time, claiming to be his last family member. She revealed to him a huge "X" mark carved on her back. She further relates to him that she had been forcibly turned into a type of a Hindu demon called the "Vitala". Carmilla explained that the only way for her to become a human again is to find and take that one artifact from the Knox Estate. Hawley reluctantly agreed to help her one last time and after that, the two would part ways forever. In the Knox Estate, Carmilla and Hawley took the gathering as an opportunity to sneak into the vault. In the vault, Carmilla finds the Statue of Kali but it was not without incident. Abbie Mills snuck behind her; and after dodging a bullet, Carmilla grabs Abbie by the neck. Ichabod Crane appears shortly, wielding the crossbow and threatened to shoot her. In return, Carmilla threatened to kill Abbie with her venomous nails. Hawley arrives and made a deal with Carmilla to never leave her again so that she can spare both Ichabod and Abbie. Carmilla agrees and orders Hawley to lock up both Ichabod and Abbie in the vault. Returning to her hideout, Carmilla shows her true colors to Hawley when she knocks him unconscious and proceeds to do amorous things to him as he loses consciousness. She then uses the Statue of Kali to begin the dark incantation that will turn her henchmen and Hawley into Vetala. Fortunately, Ichabod, Abbie, and Jenny arrive within seconds to spare as Carmilla is reciting the incantation to the activated Statue of Kali. In the ensuing fight, Ichabod shoots her two henchmen with an arrow doused in fire, killing them. As Carmilla is assaulting Jenny, Hawley uses the commotion to turn the tables on her and grabs a crowbar and a torch. Just as Hawley was about to deal the finishing blow, Carmilla swiftly flees the scene through a window. Hawley then sets out on a trip to search for Carmilla. Appearances References Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Season Two Characters